The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a pulse detonation cleaning system.
For systems that employ combustion of fossil fuels, the bi-products of the combustion operations include pollutants emitted into the atmosphere and soot deposited onto surfaces of vessel receptive of exhaust gases. These vessels include boilers, such as heat recovery steam generators (HRSG), that are coupled to combustors of, for example, gas turbine engines, such that combustor exhaust and heat may be collected in the HRSG interior for steam generation. The combustor exhaust is then largely exhausted into the atmosphere but may leave behind soot or another type of residue on the interior surface of the HRSG sidewall.
In order to clean boiler surfaces, such as the interior surface of the HRSG sidewall, detonation tubes are often employed. In these cases, the detonation tubes are coupled to the boilers and are supplied with fuels and/or gases that can be fired into the boiler interior. This firing, if it is powerful enough, has the effect of cleaning the interior surfaces as the soot/residue builds up.